Time and Time Again
by MayoParfait
Summary: Sakata Gintoki. A normal high school student who finds most things bothersome with the exception of sweets,strawberry milks and his all time favorite,JUMP. All was well until he find himself in a place unknown to him. What has he got himself involved in now? Well,one thing's for sure. Throughout the journey,love will blossom and fights will start. All(male)xGin
This is my first fanfic so please do tell me if I did any mistakes. Thank you for reading my crappy story. /bows/.

This is a shounen ai fanfic where the pairing is AllxGintoki (by all I only meant males) so if you have any problemwith this,then I suggest that you should press the back button.

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gintama.**

"-toki! Gin-! GINTOKI!",a short haired male yelled. The victim hearing him yelling was none other than Sakata Gintoki. "Zura? What are you yelling for?",the silver perm asked with a disinterested look on his face. "What am I yelling for? I was talking to you for a few minutes and was kind of shock that you would listen to me obediently until I noticed you weren't even listening!". Gintoki sighed and said,"A few minutes? More like a few hours. Look,even Takasugi and Tatsuma fell asleep listening to you blabbering". Katsura sighed exasperatedly and asked,"Gintoki,shouldn't you go home now? Your siblings might be worried". With a sigh,Gintoki stood up and started to walk away,waving lazily at Katsura. Katsura looked at the retreating figure of the silver head sadly. He then turn his attention towards Takasugi and Sakamoto with a slight smirk. "Takasugi,Sakamoto,it's your guys' turn~". If you squint hard enough,you'll be able to see beads of sweat coming down from Katsura's soon-to-be victims.

Gintoki slowed down his pace and eventually stops in front of a house. He let out a sigh and went into the house. Once he stepped into his house,he was greeted with shouts of joy. "Gin-chan/Gin-san!",two kids ran up to him and tackle him in a hug. Gintoki couldn't help but smile a little and said,"Kagura,Shinpachi,I'm back. How's school? You didn't break anything right? I can't afford to pay anymore if you did". Kagura laughed cheerfully and said a loud 'nope'. Gintoki felt relief upon hearing that and beckoned them to go inside the house. "Gin-chan! Me and Shinpachi are hungry". The silver perm looked at Kagura and Shinpachi and then sighed. "Alright damn brats. What do you want for dinner?". Shinpachi and Kagura brightened up at that.

They ate normally. Well,if you can consider forks being thrown because someone stole their food and screaming for their life normal,then why not? After that,Gintoki looked at the time and asked for Kagura and Shinpachi to go to bed. "Ehhhh?! But why? We don't have school tomorrow!",Kagura whined while Shinpachi just stared but he was also reluctant to do so too. "Sure you don't have school. You're going to the old hag's place tomorrow". "Why so sudden Gin-san?". Gintoki pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly and said,"It's because you guys don't have school tomorrow. Nobody will be able to take care of you during the afternoons and when I get back,it'll already late since I have night shift". "But we did waited for Gin-chan to come back!",Kagura retorted with pools of tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Gintoki raised an eyebrow at that,not catching what she's referring to. "Your point is?". Kagura pouted and said,"We were alone,waiting for you to come home!". Shinpachi then interrupted,"Um,you're wrong Kagura-chan. Hijikata-san was with us together with Okita-san". Gintoki then deadpanned,"Why the hell was the mayora and the sadist here?". The little china girl then replied,"Probably to see Gi-",but before she could continue,a small hand came flying to her mouth,shutting her up. Shinpachi and Kagura then whispered to each other before turning to Gintoki and said that Hijikata and Okita were merely worried about the two children. After that,Gintoki made it final that they were going to Otose's place tomorrow first thing in the morning and scoot them to sleep.

Soon,dawn came. Gintoki woke up early,like very early,and called Kagura and Shinpachi up too. After getting ready and all,he brought them outside with a small bag for each of them in hand. To be more accurate,he was carrying both of them since they were still tired. "I bet these damn brats didn't really sleep last night. Yet again,I myself didn't really slept either..". After a few minutes of waiting,a red car came by and stopped in front of him. The window was rolled down and a male with brown curly hair was shown grinning from ear to ear at Gintoki. Gintoki replied the grin with a stare. Without saying anything,Gintoki got in the car and sat in front. "Yo,Kintoki! Long time no see!". Gintoki glared at him and said,"It's Gintoki you idiot. And 'long time' my ass. We just met yesterday with you and Takasugi sleeping. How's the speech from Zura?". Sakamoto sighed and said,"Bad. Anyways,it's Otose's house right? Off we go then".

The drive was surprisingly quiet. When they reach Otose's house,Gintoki went down along with Shinpachi and Kagura in tow. Apparently,they woke up due to Sakamoto and Gintoki's one-sided arguments and couldn't sleep since then. "Well,you guys be good okay? This old hag is already a pain in the ass so don't make her release all her frustrations on poor old Gin-san okay? Pattsuan,you're in charge of taking care of Kagura okay? Make sure she don't get into trouble and that goes the same for you". Shinpachi nodded happily while Kagura pouted. Otose then beckoned them to go in which they were then greeted by a loud bark. "You're still keeping him? I thought you abandoned him somewhere already". Otose huffed and said,"That's something only you do. Besides,both the kids love it and you're quite fond of it yourself". Gintoki clicked his tongue and began to walk away until he was pinned to the ground by a big,white animal. "Ouchh...Sadaharu,get off. You're heavy". Sadaharu ignored him and licked his face. Gintoki smiled and then pat the gigantic dog softly with a gentle smile. "Yeah,I missed you too".

He then managed to pry off Sadaharu and waved goodbye to them. Gintoki went into Sakamoto's car again and sighed. "What? Missing them already?". "Shut up". Silence ensued until Sakamoto spoke up again. "Kintoki,where to now?". The silver head sighed exasperatedly and said,"It's Gintoki damn it. And to the school,where else?". Sakamoto laughed like a maniac and said,"Ahahahah! I don't know. I thought since it's still early,why not go somewhere to kill time?". "Where?". "A love hotel!". By then,Sakamoto's head was already slammed harshly against the steering wheel and blood was dripping freely from his head. "I was just joking~ Kintoki,you're such a killjoy. Well,then. School it is!". Gintoki got a little annoyed at the name error. Sometimes he didn't know whether Sakamoto was doing it purposely or not. "It's Gintoki. And Tatsuma..drive slower. I need a shuteye. Call me up when we reach there". "Sure thing".

Sakamoto stopped the car when he reach his destination. He turned to the side to wake Gintoki up but he stopped doing so when he saw Gintoki's sleeping face. Sakamoto stared for a good few minutes and then deciding to let him sleep a little longer. After a moment of peaceful silence he turn to look at Gintoki again. Suddenly,his hand began to move by itself. He touched Gintoki's face gently and smiled a little when he saw Gintoki squirm at his touch. His blue eyes travelled to Gintoki's inviting pink lips and instinctively started to move closer to Gintoki. Just when their lips were almost touching,Sakamoto was pulled harshly by the hair through the broken window. He looked up at saw Takasugi and Katsura glaring daggers at him. "A-Ah,hi! What's up?". They kept quiet as they glared at Sakamoto with dark auras emitting from them. 'Well this ain't gonna end well...'.

Takasugi and Katsura were walking down the streets to their school tiredly. The one eyed student was tired because of a certain male who kept talking non-stop while Katsura was tired because he was talking non-stop. "Hey,isn't that Sakamoto's car?",Katsura asked as his gaze was fixed on a red car. "I think it is..Seems like Gintoki is there too". Both of them decided to approach them and their paces grew faster every second until the point where they can rival Usain Bolt. Both of their hands simultaneously broke the glass window and grabbed ahold on brown,curly hair. They then pulled him out with such force which made Sakamoto stumbling to the ground. "A-Ah,hi! What's up?". The silence was suffocating for the brunet as beads of sweat began forming on his face while Zura and Takasugi were glaring daggers at him. "What were you trying to do just now?",Takasugi asked. Rather than a question,it sounded more like a statement. "Um...Giving Kintoki a wake up kiss?". Before Katsura and Takasugi get to 'interrogate' him more,the sleeping beauty in the car stirred in his nap and woke up. "Eh..? We're here already? Tatsuma why didn't you wake-". Gintoki trailed off as he stared at Takasugi and Katsura cornering Sakamoto."-me up..What the hell are the three of you doing? A threesome or something?". Sakamoto laughed it off,denying it while the other two looked at him with disgust. Gintoki got out from the car and approach them. "I rather die than to have sex with that guy",both of them said simultaneously. Sakamoto faked a cry and a smirk crawled up Katsura's face. "If anyone,I would rather choose you",he said seductively to Gintoki while the silver perm shrug it off,taking it as a joke. Oh,how wrong was Gintoki. "We're gonna be late",he said as he start walking towards his school. The other three followed behind but before that,Takasugi and Sakamoto shot Katsura a deathly glare. As if saying,'If you ever do that again,you won't see the daylight again tomorrow'. But Katsura paid no heed to it as he continued his way.

On the way to class,they bumped into the most feared group in the school,the Shinsengumi. Nobody really knows why the hell they named the disciplinary committee that but no one wants to die early so they kept their mouth shut. "Oh,if it isn't the school's most loyal dogs",Gintoki teased. The vice president,Hijikata Toshirou,sighed exhaustingly and shot Gintoki a weak glare. "Shut up you damn perm. Move out of the way. You guys are in the way of our patrol". Gintoki clicked his tongue and said,"I was about to but if i did that,wouldn't it be me listening to your orders? I wouldn't really want that. So why don't you move out of the way?". Hijikata growled and ordered his 'subordinates' to go ahead while he,Okita and the gorilla stayed. "You know Sougo? Even though I'm the president but I don't feel like I really am. Toshi keeps stealing the spotlight and the author didn't even bothered to mention about me earlier! Heck,she even called me gorilla! Do I even look like one?",Kondo asked Okita. "Yeah,I did notice that. And no offense but yes Kondo-san". Tears started to form at the corners of Kondo's eyes as he yelled,"If that's true,THEN I'M GOING TO BE A REAL GORILLA AND REUNITE WITH MY GORILLA FRIENDS! FAREWELL TOSHI,SOUGO!". With that,Kondo jumped out from the window with Hijikata shouting for him. And then Kondo was nowhere to be seen. "Ahh...This turned out to be a pain in the ass.. Well Hijikata-kun,Sofa-kun,I'll be on my way then. Oh,and thanks for taking care of Kagura and Shinpachi when I'm gone. You don't have to tonight because they're with the old hag. Bye",Gintoki said as he walked lazily to his class with a shout from Sougo saying,'It's Sougo!'.

"Aren't you following him?",Hijikata asked the three who stayed behind for some reason. "Hijikata and Okita. Don't get too full of yourselves just because Gintoki gave you gratitude for taking care of his siblings. You guys absolutely have no chance with him compared to us. We've been with him for more than 10 years and we know him more than you do",Takasugi said threateningly. Hijikata and Okita didn't back down though. "Well,we'll see about that. What matters most is not the past,but the present",Okita shot back smugly. What Gintoki didn't know was,behind his back,a competition for his love was being held. Sure they were friends but anything involving Gintoki,they were rivals. And did you think that these were the only ones who had romantic feelings for him? Well,think again because you're very wrong.

School's over. Everyone were very happy to go home except for Gintoki. Why? He still had a job. His 'friends' accompanied him to the place he worked until he was told he wasn't needed anymore. The whole reason he suddenly had a night shift was because the original worker for that shift was supposedly sick but was founded out by the boss and was dragged back to start work. "Isn't that good Gintoki? You don't need to work for today,you can just go home",Katsura said encouragingly. Gintoki sighed and unknowingly pouted before saying,"But there's no one at home..It's boring..". A blush appeared on their faces when he did that. But still,even though he put it that way,they understood him. Instead of boring,he actually meant lonely but was too shy to say that. Feeling sympathy,they invited him to go and get a drink at a shop called Ikedaya. "Since Kagura and Shinpachi isn't at home...Sure". They cheered merrily as they began to drag Gintoki to their desired destination.

Ikedaya was packed. Gintoki twitched uncomfortably as he prepared himself to turn and walk away. As if reading his mind,Sakamoto slung his hands on Gintoki's shoulder,locking him in place. "Tatsuma...",Gintoki muttered while the brunet smiled as if nothing's wrong. Sakamoto,Takasugi and Katsura knew very well that Gintoki wasn't fond of crowded places but that was the only place they could afford for now because they're sure that every time they hung out,things will always get broken. Meaning they have to pay for it and they don't have enough money since they're still students and the amount of things they break is not little.

"Ah! Samurai-san,good evening~",a male who had strikingly similar hair and eye color to Kagura waved cheerfully at the group. To be more precise,to Gintoki. "You'll have a hard time to find seats so why don't you sit with us?",Kamui invited. Gintoki sighed and began to walk towards Kamui and proceeded to sit beside him. "Why do you keep calling me a samurai?". "That's for me to know and for you to find out". Katsura then approach Gintoki and asked in a hushed tone. "Gintoki...Isn't that?". Gintoki rubbed his head and offered a small nod. Gintoki knows,that the male seated right next to him is Kagura's real brother. Something happened in the past which made Gintoki having to take care of Kagura,even if it meant separating her from her own kind. "Does he knows about this?". Gintoki pondered for awhile before asking,"Kamui,do you know Kagura?". Kamui stopped drinking as he turned to Gintoki with an unreadable smile. "Yes,he knows". "Then does he knows that you know?". "Yes". Katsura then raised an eyebrow and asked,"Then does he knows that you know that he knows?". Before Gintoki could even answer,Kamui intervened. "Yes,I do". "Hm..Then do you know that I know about this?". "No",for some reason,the room temperature felt as if it dropped a bit. "Well,I'll be going now". "Ehhhh?! But Kintoki,the fun is only getting started!". A tick mark grew on Gintoki's face as he threw the closest thing to Sakamoto,which was a pair of chopsticks. He then left the noisy shop and began to walk back home.

"Gintoki". Upon hearing his name,the silver perm turned around to come in face to face with Takasugi. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Zura and the others?". Takasugi let out a low chuckle and said,"How can I leave a defenseless,a bit drunk rabbit go home by itself?". Gintoki growled and glared at the one eyed male. "I can defend myself. Don't forget that I whooped your ass countless of times". "That's because you're talented with the sword. What if someone tackles you when you least expect it?",Takasugi asked,but it sounded more like teasing. "I know some hand to hand moves too. And don't talk like that. It makes me feel like I'm a maiden or something and I'm not. I have my trusty ding dong here waiting to be used okay?". A scoff was heard from Takasugi as he said,"Sure you're not but you do act like one". Gintoki clicked his tongue and decided to keep quiet. They continued on walking aimlessly until they reached a small playground. The silver perm sat on the swing and childishly asked for Takasugi to push him. "It feels like we're back in the old days...",Gintoki muttered softly. Takasugi stared at Gintoki while pushing him from the back. Gintoki's silver locks which seems to shine under the moonlight and his faraway looking eyes captivated Takasugi,making him unable to tear his gaze away. "If only I could return to that time again...". Takasugi looked hurt when he heard how broken and vulnerable Gintoki is when he said that. Takasugi tried to comfort Gintoki,only to be cut short by a dropping sound.

"Gin-chan/Gin-san?".

Gintoki's eyes widened upon hearing the familiar voices. He turned around and saw his younger siblings,Kagura,Shinpachi and a cake fallen to the ground. "K-Kagura! Shinpachi! What are you two doing out here at this time of the night?! I thought Otose was looking after you!",Gintoki said with a slightly loud voice. His expression was filled with shock and fear. "We snuck out to find Gin-chan.. *sob* We wanted to pass this cake to you because you're still working even though it's already late... But... Why is Gin-chan here,hanging out with that guy?",Kagura asked,her voice shaky and with tears threatening to fall. "I have reasons! More importantly,do you two know how dangerous it is for you to wander around now?! You guys are just 6 years old!". Takasugi stayed at the side,watching because he knows that if he speak now,he'll just make everything worser. "Gin-san...". "Not a word Shinpachi. I told you not to do anything reckless but you disobeyed me. You two are going back to Otose's house now". It was as clear as day,well night,that Gintoki was pissed. "G-Gin-chan... Why can't we go back to our house? Does...Does Gin-chan hates us now?.. *sob*",Kagura asked in a soft tone. Gintoki went into shock when he heard that. Because of his delayed response,kids being kids,Kagura and Shinpachi took the silence as a yes and began to cry. Takasugi,thinking this was getting out of hand,tried to comfort them but froze when he heard Kagura.

 **"I HATE GIN-CHAN!"**

After that,Kagura began dragging a crying Shinpachi back. But what they didn't see was a vehicle coming towards them at a very fast speed. "O-Oi! You two!". Gintoki looked up emotionlessly upon Takasugi's shout and immediately start running.

A honk was heard.

Two crying children looked up and the feeling of fear swallowed them whole,restricting their movements to run like what the voice in the background is asking them to.

They shut their eyes,ready for the impact.

They had certainly moved,but it doesn't hurt at all. Instead,it felt as if someone was hugging them tightly.

Kagura opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She saw Takasugi running towards them with a panicked face. She slowly sat up,and looked for Shinpachi. Chills went down her spine when she saw the look on Shinpachi's face. It was all drained from color. She saw Shinpachi's mouth move,but she doesn't understand. All she hears is a sharp sound. Her hearing ability eventually kicked in and could finally make out what Shinpachi and Takasugi was yelling about. "-in-san!/-intoki!". "GIN-SAN/GINTOKI!". She looked confused. Didn't they just fought? She then felt her hands a bit sticky. She held it up and her eyes went wide. Even though she couldn't really see what it was,but she immediately recognized this sticky liquid by smell all too well. "B-Blood?",she managed to draw out. She then turn to the side and her eyes went wide again,if possible,wider. Pure silver hair dyed in the red substance, dead-fish eyes closed as if it'll never open again and soft breathings which would stop at any time.

Gintoki saved them.

With tears pouring down more ferociously compared to earlier,a bloodcurdling scream echoes through the silent night. "GIN-CHAN!".


End file.
